<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glasses and Fluff by ClarenceJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631484">Glasses and Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceJ/pseuds/ClarenceJ'>ClarenceJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Glasses, Misunderstandings, Modern Girl in Middle Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceJ/pseuds/ClarenceJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been sent to Middle Earth but needs glasses to see. This leads to them being self-conscious and worried The Company will see them as a liability and leave them behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Thorin's Company</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glasses and Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverboy1123/gifts">cleverboy1123</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.</p><p>Thank you so much to the reader who requested this! It was fun to write, and it gave me something fun to do over quarantine besides mountains of online homework. I hope everyone is happy and healthy! Be safe everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          You weren’t sure why they let you come on this adventure. Hell, you shouldn’t have allowed yourself to come on this adventure but for some mysterious reason, you let Gandalf of all people woo you with tales of far off places and sights of a lifetime.</p><p>          Sure, you weren’t from this world, but in all of the traveling you’d done across your world, you’d never seen anything like Middle Earth. But being able to see here was another story entirely. Of course, with being magically transported into Middle Earth and all you weren’t very prepared. Thorin made it very clear to you that you “will not slow the company down, and if you do we will leave you behind”. <em>‘Okay, so no pressure.’</em></p><p>          It had started out pretty nice even though you had some trouble adjusting. You had been planning to stay the night or two with a friend, so in a way you were prepared for a trip, albeit a short one. You packed a change of clothes, some basic toiletries, your glasses, and your contacts. That had been the one thing you hadn’t counted on. The second you got into Middle Earth your eyes hurt from the bright light, smoke from the campfires, and pollen of The Shire, leading you to take out your contacts. Big mistake.</p><p>          You hadn’t realized when you took them out you had forgotten the contact solution in your own world. <em>‘Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh, no’ </em>you chant as you frantically take out your contact lens case, only to find your worst nightmare. Now, blurry beyond belief, the dried-up circles stare at you mockingly from your container. Grimacing, you tuck the container in your pack and pray you won’t need the thick green glasses at the bottom of the bag. The last thing you need is Thorin’s attention.</p><p>         “Hey Y/N,” Bofur calls from across the circle, “Catch!” You’re so blind you can’t even tell what he’s throwing so you simply flail your hands around, hoping to all things good in the world you catch it. Of course you don’t and the roaring laughter that follows brings a dark blush to your face in the light of the fire. “And what was that lass!” he laughs heartily at your apparent clumsiness. You laugh it off with the rest of them as you stealthily run your hand through the grass in order to grab the object. Inwardly you groan. <em>‘This is going to be a long journey.’</em></p><p>          The next day is just as terrible and arduous as the day before. It starts off at breakfast when you mistake Kili’s bag for your own and then almost roll up Dori’s bedroll as your own. You’re able to covertly redirect yourself back to your own bedroll before anyone notices, but for the rest of the morning you’re on edge. The internal mantra of ‘<em>don’t overreact, everything’s fine’</em> is on a loop in your head as you pack your belongings, every once in a while having to squint in order to tell a vine apart from a tie for your bag and drop the occasional rock you mistake for supplies. You take extra time scanning the area, making sure you haven’t forgotten anything, and when it comes to getting on your horse you simply jump as high as you can and hope you make it.</p><p>          Things are going fairly smoothly as your horse follows the other ponies, that is until you slam into the person in front of you suddenly. “Watch where yer’ goin’!” Dwalin growls at you gruffly before scoffing to himself. You hear a few other scoffs to your left and right. <em>‘Shit.’</em></p><p>         “We stop here until we decide on which path to take,” Thorin announces from the front of the line.</p><p>         “That’s odd,” a voice, Bilbo’s pops up right next to you, making you nearly topple off your horse. “It must be awfully important since we usually don’t stop until nightfall,” he titters on, ever worrying in his own tightly wound way.</p><p>         “Let’s stretch our legs for the time being Kee,” you hear Fili say and immediately you want to get on board with the plan but you don’t want to jump off your horse only to not be able to get back on. That would be a dead giveaway for the rest of them to find out you need your glasses, or even worse that you could be a liability to the company without them. But on the other hand, your butt is completely numb. <em>‘Why do I do the things I do?’</em> you ask yourself before going against your better instinct and swing your leg back to dismount.</p><p>         “WOAH! Y/N!” Nori shouts from somewhere behind you. “You nearly took my head off lass!”</p><p>         “Oh no! I am so sorry. I didn’t know you were there and I just-,” you stammer and turn to the shape that looks the more like Nori.</p><p>         “Lass, LASS,” Gloin, to your left, shouts over your stammering, “It’s alright. You took Nori by surprise there. Keep a better eye on your surroundings and it will be just fine,” he chides gently before going quiet along with the rest of the group for the time being.</p><p>          Everything is fairly normal until you stop and make camp. On horses you can pretend you need to watch where you’re going while they’re speaking but now that camp is made, eye contact is expected. So, the most logical answer to this problem is to sit by yourself, isolated, watching blurry shapes walk back and forth in front of you.</p><p>          “I should get my own stuff,” you mutter to yourself. Taking things out of your bag is the easy part but walking to get your soup might as well be the Olympics.</p><p>          “Y/n! Watch it!” Nori calls as you step on his toes and cringe to yourself, spinning suddenly and dropping your spoon on the ground.</p><p>          There’s a pause from everyone as they wait to see how you answer until Bilbo shuffles them off with a ‘tisk’ and a stern look. When he rights himself, you see his blurry form rustles the grass, picking the spoon up. “Here you go Y/N,” Bilbo consoles gently as he places it in your hand. “Is everything alright with you? You seem different tonight.”</p><p>          “Um, well, yes and no,” you whisper slowly. You take a second to make sure everyone has gone back to eating before you face Bilbo again. “Well, so, um, in my world- now it’s not as bad as it sounds- but in my world I’m- uh- kind of legally blind.” You don’t have to see to know his mouth is wide open.</p><p>          “You’re blind? You’re out in the wild in a world that’s not yours and you’re blind?”</p><p>          “Bilbo! Calm down!” you hiss at him. “I told you that it’s not as bad as it sounds! I just need to wear glasses-uh-spectacles now. I used to wear these little circles that would stick to my eyes but they dried out. Just please, please, don’t tell Thorin.”</p><p>          “’ Don’t tell Thorin’ what?” Kili blurts from behind you and you can detect a smile on his face. You jump a mile high though, nearly falling off your log.</p><p>          “Kili!” you gasp. “Don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>          “So what do you not want me to tell Thorin?” he smirks. “Do you have a secret you’d like to tell?”</p><p>          “No-,” you try to argue but Bilbo budges in.</p><p>          “She can’t see,” he says plainly. <em>‘Way to throw me under the bus Bilbo!’ </em>you think angrily. If steam could blow out of your ears, it would.</p><p>          “I can see perfectly fine!” you argue, now a little louder since the cat is almost out of the bag.</p><p>          There’s a light cough to your left. “I’m over here.” <em>‘Aw man.’</em></p><p>          “Okay, look, I’m not blind, I just can’t see that well. I need glasses to see but they’re a little, well. . .” you trail off as you stare at your feet.</p><p>          “Well then,” Bilbo sighs as though this is the simplest thing in the world. “Show them to us. I’m sure they can’t be as bad as you think they are. Come on,” he tuts. You steel yourself for their reactions as you dig to the bottom of your bag. The glasses feel alien in your hand and even on your face. Their lack of reaction makes you squirm.</p><p>          “I just didn’t want you to leave me behind because I need glasses to help me see.” It comes out like a whisper but when you look at their face you are positive they heard you, and what’s more surprising is that they look like they don’t care. It’s almost comical how high Kili’s eyebrows are.</p><p>          “This is what you were so worried about? Y/n, Oin can barely hear, Bombur may as well be his own mountain, and Ori is only good with a slingshot,” he smirks as he holds in his laughter.</p><p>           One look at Bilbo tells you the same thing before he even bothers to say, “I can barely do anything and I haven’t been left behind, although I must say that I am good for something but not until we get to the mountain.”</p><p>           That’s when you notice everyone around the fire becomes quiet. “What’re those, lass? Are they spectacles?” After those words, there’s a chorus of agreements.</p><p>           “They look mighty fine!”</p><p>           “Come closer! Let’s see the craftsmanship!”</p><p>           “Those are incredible!”</p><p>           There’s a hoot from Kili as he adds in, “And she does look awfully nice in them!” Their words are like music to your ears.</p><p>           “Would you really like to see them?” Bofur and Bifur nod their heads so fast you worry they might get whiplash. “I mean they’re kind of delicate, but you can take a closer look if you’d like.” You hand them off to the two dwarves but add, “Please be very careful. I can’t see without them.” You can hear their gears in their brain turning as they put the pieces together.</p><p>            “Aye well at least you won’t bump into everyone and everything,” Dwalin scoffs good-naturedly leading to another few scoffs here and there. They take pity on you now that they know you need them and return them to you after a few minutes of inspection.</p><p>            “Why don’t you come and sit closer to the fire! You must be cold sitting over there,” Fili invites with a broad smile. It seems now that your secret is out, the one secret you have been so worried about for so long, everything feels brighter.</p><p>             Bilbo comes closer to you and leans in conspiratorially, “And this was the big secret you were so worried about?” He leaves it at that and for once, you have a feeling everything will go your way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>